


Who needs Mistletoe?

by EvilQueen79



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Kind of dirty fluff but not quite smut, Not too sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueen79/pseuds/EvilQueen79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Xmas in Storybrooke without a looming threat.  First Xmas for Emma and Regina as a couple.  Mostly fluffy, but may get kind of dirty.  Won't be full on smut, but it will think about it. Takes place after Emma is rid of the darkness, but 5a never happened. Rated M for language and maybe at some point a little bit of sumthin sumthin, you feel me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrapper's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a Xmas fic, tooooooo!!! This is for my #SHBC girls (Rhona, Amy, Sam, Kiel, and Cynthia) You guys inspire me and make me laugh every day!  
> And a big thank you to EV for letting me bounce ideas off you, reading my rough drafts, and just BSing with me. ILY

Emma stuck the cheap green bow on the very last present.   _There,_ she thought.   _Finally done._  Emma was using her alone time to do her gift wrapping while Regina took Henry to town to finish the last of his Christmas shopping.  This was the first Christmas they would actually get to celebrate together as a family because for once they were all in Storybrooke and not currently battling a monster du jour. It was also Emma and Regina’s first Christmas together as a couple.  She desperately did not want to fuck this up, so she may have gone a bit overboard.   _Or maybe it wasn’t enough??,_ she thought as she stared at the heaping pile of brightly wrapped boxes in front of her.  No, no, it was definitely overboard.  But she was owning that shit.  This was going to be the first Christmas with her son, her parents, her…. her… Regina. She went over her mental checklist of who she got what as she moved the presents from the dining room table to the tree skirt.  Well, the ones that would fit under the tree.  The rest kind of got stacked around the tree.  And Regina and Henry still had to put their presents under there.  Well, shit.  It was going to be a very Merry Christmas in the Mills/Swan, no, Swan/Mills household. Her stomach fluttered a bit and she blushed when she grabbed the long slender box with Regina’s name on it.   _ **That** one definitely does **not** go under the tree_.  Setting it on the stairs, she went back to ticking things off of her ‘Ultimate Christmas Present Mental Check List’:

_Snow –_

_\- An Ina Garten cookbook.  Snow was a little obsessed and maybe this would be fueling the fire, but at least she knew she would love it.  Even if it meant having to hear “Well, Ina says…” more often._

__

_\- One of those Pandora charm bracelets with a “Mom” charm with her and baby Neal’s birthstones.  Henry thought it was a great idea and got her a ‘Grandma’ charm and a bird charm. Regina even played along and got her an apple charm (because she can’t NOT take a jab at Snow) and a Snowflake charm (because things really are ok with them now).  Bonus: they all had an easy gift for most occasions, at least until they filled that up._

__

_\- A new compound hunting bow with carbon arrows.  She’s living in the modern world she might as well carry a modern weapon_

__

_David –_

_-A bottle of 15 year single malt Scotch.  It turns out David has become a bit of connoisseur during his time in this realm.  Emma didn’t know a damn thing about Scotch, but when she ran into Grumpy at the liquor store while perusing for a gift for David, he pointed to one behind the counter and swore it was the one to buy, giving way too many details about it that frankly, Emma didn’t give a shit about.  He even made an offhand remark about making plans with David soon after Christmas, no doubt hoping for a taste.  It looked like he may have even got a little teary eyed seeing the bottle being sold to someone other than him._

__

_-A Detroit Lions leather jacket.  They may be stuck in Maine, but David instantly became a Lions fan when he discovered football.  Emma was sure it had something to do with their logo looking an awful lot like the Lion on their family crest.  It reminded Emma a little too much of Forest Boy’s tattoo, so she kind of hated the Lions, even if she did end up getting the girl.  Emma was a Saints fan although she never really admitted it when she lived in Boston.   Too dangerous in Pats territory.  In Storybrooke she should could cheer for whoever she damn well pleased because no one really took sports all that seriously here.  (Ok, there was that one time…)_

__

_Little Bro-_

__

_-The entire Minion toy aisle, a set of Minion footie pajamas, a Minion costume, a Minion cup and plate set, three Minion t-shirts, a Minion hoodie, and a giant plush unicorn because it was JUST SO FLUFFY!!!!_

_Henry-_

_-A complete remodel of his room.  His new 50” TV, sound bar, and a pair of gaming chairs would be wrapped up under the tree.  Then the night of Christmas, his moms were going to make him spend the night at Snow and Charming’s and give it a full “teenage gamer boy” makeover.  The bed would be converted into a loft, so the surround sound gaming chairs could fit underneath. The TV would be mounted on the wall across from the chairs along with the sound bar.  They were moving his Xbox upstairs and getting him a mini fridge for his caffeinated beverage of choice that week (“Water.  It will be filled with water, Emma,” Regina insisted, to which Emma covertly rolled her eyes.)  Emma ordered giant classic Mario decals for the wall.  The kid loved his FPS’s and RPG’s, but he was a sucker for old school Nintendo._

__

_-A vintage typewriter.  The kid took his author duties seriously and while he has been writing on his laptop, he insists his stories would flow better being punched out on an old typewriter.  Emma thinks he might be turning into bit of hipster._

__

_-And because she wants him to have a million presents under the tree, she and Regina had bought him a ton of new clothes, some comics, and a handful of new Xbox games.  Who’s spoiled?_

__

_Regina-_

__

_-A Kitchen Aid stand mixer.  How the baking goddess herself did not already have one, Emma couldn’t figure out.  Seeing the look of awe on Regina’s face when she discovered it in the Bed, Bath and Beyond catalogue was the only incentive she needed to buy the thing.  Although they came in an array of colors and patterns, glossy black with flames was the one Emma went with and she was 82% sure it was the right choice for a former Evil Queen._

Just as she was starting Regina’s portion of the list, her phone went off.

 **R: On our way home**.

E: Don’t text and drive

**R: I’m not driving**

E: YOU are letting Henry DRIVE!?!?

**R: He’s 15 with a permit.  Don’t be so dramatic**

E: Says the non-religious woman who crosses herself before she gets in my car

**R: Death trap**

E: Classic

**R: (eye roll emoji) Do you have your wrapping done, dear?**

E: Yep, just finished

**R: K, see you in a few XOXO**

Emma sent a kissy face emoji to Regina and put her phone away, completely unaware of the smile threatening to break her face.   _How the hell did I get so lucky?_  She was heading to the kitchen and saw **that** present sitting on the stairs.   _Oh shit_.   _Better go hide that one in our…her…no, our room_.  Emma started staying over a lot after they first got together and slowly more stuff started showing up and just kind of stayed.  They hated being apart, so staying over 2-3 nights a week somehow turned into every night for 4 weeks now.  Yes, she had a key, but technically, she had one before they even started dating.  Officially, she unofficially lived on Mifflin now.  

She grabbed the box and took the stairs two at a time, tossing it on their dresser for now.  It was all wrapped up, so it didn’t really matter if Regina saw it.  Heading back downstairs, she bit her lip and smiled.  She could not wait until Regina opened that one. **  
**


	2. Sticky Bandits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Christmas Tree by Lady Gaga   
> I don't own that or any of the other characters or anything.   
> If Emma and Regina were mine this show would have to be on HBO.

“Light me up put me on top,

Let’s fa la la la la la la la

The only place you’ll wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree”

Emma sang as she worked the sticky dough of her favorite cookies with her hands.  Her “Gooey Double Chocolate Salted Caramel Clusters” were an absolute mess to make, but oh so delicious.  This process would be so much easier once she gave Regina that stand mixer.  _Oh right…_

Back to her “Ultimate Christmas Present Mental Checklist”

_Regina-_

_-Stand mixer.  Just a few days too late_

_-A pair of emerald earrings Regina saw while they were out shopping.  A heart-warming smile lit up her whole face when she saw them.  “They remind me of your eyes,” she whispered low enough so that Emma just barely made out her words, one finger trailing over the glass they were encased in. When their eyes met, Emma saw every emotion she held in her heart for Regina reflected back at her.  Unable to respond without completely choking up, Emma slid her hand over to hers on top of the case and joined their pinkies, knowing Regina would understand.  Emma knew right then she would be back for those earrings.  Anything to keep that look on Regina’s face._

_-A comfy set of Toronto Maple Leafs pajamas.  Fun fact about Regina Mills: she is a closet die-hard hockey fan.  She always kept it a secret by sneaking off to the living room late at night to watch DVR’d games in her comfiest pajamas.  When Emma became a mostly permanent figure in the house, it was harder for Regina to hide.  Emma finally followed her downstairs one night and discovered her with a beer in her hand, cheering animatedly, but no sound escaped from the room. Ah, another practical use of the silencing spell.  Emma grabbed two beers and joined her on the couch.  Regina was embarrassed at first and then tried to act all prim and regal, but it was hard for her to contain her excitement while they watched, especially after Emma joined in cheering.  Now she would be able to watch while representing her favorite team._

_-The L Word DVD set.  Yes, it was cliché, but Emma knew how badly Regina wanted to see it.  They could watch it together and hopefully Regina loved it as much as Emma had. (She could not wait to see who Regina’s faves would be.  Would she share her love of Helena and Bette or would she be more of an Alice fan.  Or maybe Shane.  Nah, she couldn’t see that.  Hm, maybe Dana.  Oh Dana.  As long as she hated Jenny Schechter.  Bitch.)  At the very least Regina would understand all the Bette and Tina comparisons Emma had made about them._

She was back to the gift that made her stomach do somersaults earlier…

_-She hoped she was on the right track with this. It seemed like something Regina would be into, but it’s not like she ever specifically asked for it.  Maybe it was kind of a shot in the dark, but knowing how Regina was, a -_

 “Maaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!  We’re hooooooooooome!”

Her thoughts were interrupted by her family returning from their shopping trip.

“Henry, don’t yell,” Regina scolded.

“I wanted to give her a heads up in case she has a bunch of my presents laying around,” Henry hastily explained to his mom.

“In the kitchen!!” Emma yelled right back.

“And I just got done scolding our son for yelling and here you are setting a bad example,” Regina huffed as she walked into the room.

“Hey,” Emma turned for her smooch from Regina, “get anything good?”

“I guess you will find out in a couple of days,” Regina teased.  Her face scrunched up in disgust when she looked at Emma’s hands in the bowl.  “What on earth is that…that goop?”

“YAAASSSSSS!!  Ma’s Gooey Double Chocolate Salted Caramel Clusters!!” Henry exclaimed as he came flying into the room.  “Mom, it looks gross right now, but I promise they are delicious.”

“I’m not sure I am brave enough to try whatever that is going to turn into.”

“Have a little faith, your majesty.” Emma half turned to face Henry, hands still in the bowl of goo.  “Hey kid, can you run upstairs and grab an elastic headband out of my gym bag.  The pony tail can’t quite hold these wisps in front and they keep getting in my face.” She blew a strand of blonde hair up out of her face for dramatic effect.  He gave her a thumbs up and darted out of the room, anxious to get his own gifts wrapped and under the tree.

“My my, Miss Swan, you are making a mess, aren’t you?” Regina positioned herself behind Emma and ran her hands down her arms and eventually wrapped around her waist.  Her fingers found their way under Emma’s tank top and strummed her taut abs like a guitar. 

“Back off, lady, my hands are covered in batter and the last thing our son needs to see is his favorite cookie dough all over your ass.  I think he’s already scarred enough.”

“Well, then I guess you don’t get to do any of the touching, Emma,” Regina purred into her ear as one hand dipped below the stretchy band at the top of Emma’s leggings.

“Regina,” Emma voice thickened with lust, “Don’t.  You.  Dare.”

“Or what, Sherriff?  Are you going to take it out on me later?  Am I being a bad girl?” The hand that was on Emma’s stomach made its way to one of her breasts, squeezing and rolling the nipple when it got there.  The other was lightly tracing patterns over the blonde’s white cotton briefs.  Emma moaned and leaned back into Regina’s body. 

“You have no idea what you are starting right now,” Emma’s voice hitched, making her warning sound more like begging.

“Oh, I think I know what I am doing,” she hissed into her ear.  “After these few months together I think we both know EXACTLY what the other is capable of.” Her lips connected to Emma’s ear and trailed down to her neck.  Nipping at the spot right where her neck, shoulder, and back met, she pushed herself hard into Emma’s ass, pulling her back into her all at once. 

“Regina, I promise you will pay for this.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it, dear.”

Emma quickly wiped as much of the dough off of her hands as she could when Regina tugged on her hips, turning her around.  Sticky hands hung helplessly in the air as Regina attacked Emma’s neck with her lips.  The clean pair of hands ran from sculpted arms and shoulders, to firm hips and ass.  Emma’s will power was waning as she felt Regina all over her, seemingly all at once.  When Regina broke their kiss to move her mouth back to the quickly reddening flesh of Emma’s neck, Emma groaned, “You are in so much trouble.”

“What are you going to do? Punish me?”  Regina smirked, knowing it would drive Emma crazy that she threw her words from so long ago back in her face.

Emma was squirming now, trying to find some friction on the knee that found its way between her legs.

All at once the assault on her body ceased and Regina backed away, wiping away any smeared lipstick.  Looking smug, she turned to go, but Emma quickly shoved her up against the far counter, using only her body, messy hands still up in the air.  She was pressing hard enough that Regina was trapped by Emma’s muscular frame.  The fire in her eyes both excited and terrified Regina.  Emma crashed her lips together, hard.  Regina’s knees buckled and Emma pushed into her harder, ensuring she stayed pinned against the counter and not a quivering puddle on the floor.  A low moan came from Regina’s throat as she wrapped her arms around Emma, pulling her even closer. 

“That’s exactly what I intend to do,” Emma said against her lips, barely even breaking the kiss.

(x)

Henry was so determined to get his presents wrapped, he almost forgot the headband for his Ma.  He balanced the presents to go under the tree on one arm and stopped in the master bedroom.  He rolled his eyes at the bag his mom was still sort of living out of.  She really just needed to officially move in already.  It’s not like she ever really went home.  Most of clothes were put away in the closet and drawers, but some of her accessories were still sitting in the bag.  He grabbed the headband and turned to go and saw a long, narrow gift-wrapped box sitting on the dresser. 

“To: Regina, From: Emma,” he murmured, reading the tag.

_Hmm, Ma must not have not been able to carry this one down with all the rest._

He tossed the box onto his stack and ran down the stairs, making sure he made enough noise to warn them he was on his way.  He did NOT need to catch them making out again.  He was scarred enough as it was. Once the presents were deposited under the tree, he made his way to the kitchen, yelling that he was hungry, just as an extra heads up for his moms to break apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I said it might get dirty. Thanks for all the kudos and reviews! This has been a lot of fun to write and discuss with everyone. (What's in the booooox?!?!) Sorry guys, maybe next chapter....???


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. Finally answering "What's in the damn box??" Hope no one is disappointed.

“Just try to behave yourself while they are here, please,” Emma said as she loaded the cream and sugar onto the fancy silver coffee platter.  Regina arched an eyebrow as she poured the coffee into the matching silver pot, “It’s Christmas, dear, and our son will be right there.  I would never be inappropriate around Henry.”  Emma side-eyed her girlfriend, “Did you get hit with a memory spell?  You don’t remember Thanksgiving?”  The playful smirk on Regina’s face ignited the fire in Emma. This was going to be a long day. “Yes, dear, I remember.  I also remember the benefit was worth the risk.”  The coffee was immediately forgotten as they tangled around each other.  Their kiss started relatively innocent and quickly turned heated.

“I cannot wait to give you the gift I couldn’t put under the tree,” Emma whispered between kisses.

“Oh? Do I get a hint?”  Regina’s voice deep with desire resonated against Emma’s lips.

“Trust me, you will love it.  You are in for one wild ride tonight.”  

Regina gasped into her mouth, hungrily pushing the kiss deeper.  Emma pulled a moan deep from the brunette’s throat when she threaded her fingers through the back of her hair and gave a firm tug.

“Huh, and not even a sprig of mistletoe to be seen.”

They pair quickly sprang apart when Charming spoke up.  “Hey Dad,” Emma ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm her racing heart and extreme embarrassment. “Uh, you guys are early.”

He just shrugged. “You know your mother.  Merry Christmas, Sweetie.  Merry Christmas, Regina,” The goofy smile stayed plastered on his face.  He was absolutely reveling in the bright shades of pink both his daughter and her girlfriend, his former nemesis, were turning.

”I’ll just, uh, take this in the living room and say hi to Snow,” Regina grabbed the tray and rushed out of the kitchen.

“So, uh, Dad, listen..”

“Don’t, Emma.  I’m happy for you.  Both of us are, really.  Just uhhh, try and keep the PDA to a minimum around her.  It’s not that it’s another woman or even that it’s Regina.  I just don’t think parents are supposed to see their kids making out.”

“Yeah, Dad, I get it.  And thanks.

(X)

Emma sat back on the couch strumming her new guitar.  The gifts were open and everyone was happy.  Content.  It was the type of Christmas morning she dreamed about as a kid. Henry completely freaked out when he opened his TV, knowing it was meant for his room.  He still didn’t know about the complete remodel, but he knew that and the gaming chairs were headed there.  Charming was currently dozing on the couch in his new Lions jacket and the Lions knit cap Regina gave him, holding his bottle of scotch like a newborn.  Little bro came completely unglued every time he opened another Minion present, vowing it was his new favorite.  He was currently passed out under the pile of presents Emma dubbed ‘Minion Mountain.’  Snow openly wept when she opened her bracelet.  She hugged Emma so hard that she temporarily lost feeling in her arms.

And then there was Regina.  Regina could barely contain her excitement when she saw her Maple Leafs PJs, but she tried to play it off in front of Charming and Snow.  Emma was sure it had something to do with refined queens were not supposed to be screaming at TVs while watching sports.  However, it was the look in her eyes when she opened the earrings that Emma knew she was in this way deeper than she had ever imagined.  A warm smile graced her lips and her head tilted in appreciation as she gazed at them.  When she looked up at Emma and their gazes locked, tears had coated Regina’s eyes, but not enough to fall.  “You remembered,” she barely squeaked out, her voice thick with emotion caught in her throat.  They sat there for a minute, eyes locked, sharing a thousand moments between them all at once.  Emma knew they were in love, but right then there was a change, a shift in the relationship.  These earrings were a promise for something so much more, eventually.  Snow finally cleared her throat to break the spell between the two women (they really would have sat like that all day), but she didn’t look shocked or upset.  In fact, Snow looked genuinely pleased.  “Wow, Emma.  Those are amazing,” Snow offered.  Regina leaned over to Emma and gave her a firm, but chaste kiss, “They certainly are.”

(X)

“Be right back.  I’m gonna go make another pot of coffee,” Emma proclaimed as she set her guitar to the side.  It really had been the Christmas morning of her dreams, but now she was ready for everyone to get out.  So it may not have even been lunch time yet, but there was one special present upstairs that she was DYING to give Regina.  They had their sweet moment with the earrings, but playtime was back in full swing.  After several steamy texts, Emma was ready to get the show on the road.

R: So this extra present?

E: What about it?

R: Any more hints?

E: The waiting is killing you isn’t it?

R: I admit, the curiosity is getting to me

E: Even better

R: Emmmma

E: I can practically hear you begging

R: Give me a better hint and maybe I will actually beg

E: I’m not too worried about it.  I’m pretty sure you will be later anyway

R: Begging for what exactly?

E: Fuck, tonight is going to be so much fun!

Grinning to herself with the texts going through her head, she turned to walk back towards the living room.  She was far too distracted to hear Henry call over to Regina, “You missed one, Mom.  It fell behind the curtain.  It’s from Ma.”

Emma turned the corner and froze taking the scene in front of her in.  The paper was off the box and the long, narrow lid was being lifted.  Henry was kneeling in front of Regina, sitting back on his feet, waiting to see the last present his birth mother bought for his adoptive mother.

It was too late.  Emma didn’t even have enough time to react.

Regina took the object out of the box and held it in front of her eyes in confusion before realization set in.  Slowly, she looked up at Emma, the blush already creeping across her neck.

“What the heck is that?” Henry inquired.

Snow, who had been busy fiddling with her new bow, looked over to see what was going on.

“Oh, Regina, are you going to start riding again?  That’s wonderful!”

“Um, yes.  I am,” Regina quickly recovered and sent a very subtle death glare at Emma.

“Yeah,” Emma cut in.  “Actually, this was just something I could wrap up and put under the tree.  Her present is actually paid time at the stables and a down payment on a horse.  His name is Douglas, uh, Dougie, for short.  I’m sure Regina will still call him Douglas.”  Fuck.  She was rambling. “So, yeah, she, uh, we discussed riding and spending time at the stables.  With the horses.  So that’s why I got her that.  That riding crop.  For under the tree. Because I couldn't wrap a horse.” The pained giggle that escaped then barely hid the fact that she was absolutely mortified.

Regina quickly recovered, announcing that she was taking all of their gifts upstairs and asked Emma to help her.

“Are you insane?” she hissed out as soon as they got to their room, dropping the boxes with all their presents on the bed.

“I don't even know how it got down there. I left it up here.  But don't worry, I think we covered pretty well.” Which was true. Henry and Snow both seemed to easily accept the reasoning and went back to playing with their own respective toys.

“Hey, I'm sorry. You know I would have never done that on purpose. I was more embarrassed than you, I think,” she cautiously stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Regina, kissing her on the forehead. “Sooo, I couldn't really get the reaction I was going for. Do you like it?” Emma tensed a bit, suddenly less sure of herself.

Regina grinned up at her, arching an eyebrow and running her hands up Emma’s well-toned biceps. “Well, I guess that depends on what your intentions are with it, Miss Swan.”

Emma leaned in for a kiss, murmuring against her lips, “I’d thought you'd never ask.”

“Later,” Regina reluctantly pulled away heading for the door. “We still have guests.” Emma groaned and mock stomped across the bedroom.

“Don't pout. We’ll play soon enough. But come on,” she grabbed her by the hand. “Family time first.

“It's so weird to hear you say that knowing it includes my parents.”

Hand in hand they walked back down the stairs to enjoy the rest of Christmas day with their whole family.


End file.
